Japan (Honda Kiku)
|-|Japan= |-|Female Japan= Summary Japan (日本,'' Nihon, Nippon'') is a main character in the series''' Hetalia: Axis Powers'. He is a part of the Axis Powers. Between 2007 and 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters and he received the name '''Honda Kiku' (本田菊). Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B Name: Japan (Human Name: Honda Kiku) Origin: Hetalia: Axis Powers Gender: Male Age: Phyiscally: Unknown. Actual: 2000+ Classification: Personified Country Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Hacking, Preparation, Spaceflight, Immortality (Type 1, 3 8), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Transmutation, Regeneration (Mid), Earth Manipulation (Can split the very ground, leave huge rifts with just the swipe of his arm), Abstract Existence, Multilingualism, Clairvoyance (Visual Linking), Limited Precognition (Can read people's minds), Lesser Realist Concept, Military Strategist. Attack Potency: At least Small Country level, possibly Large Country level (Is the human embodiment of Japan. Should be comparable to Ludwig and Arthur. Has fought with China and gave him a permanent scar on his back) Speed: Subsonic, with Relativistic combat speed (Comparable to China who could react to beams of pure light, fought several aliens in single combat). Has the ability go up to Supersonic+ but only with the assistance of military planes Lifting Strength: Class 100 via powerscaling off of Russia Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level, possibly Large Country level (Is the physical embodiment of the Japan. Has taken hits from China in the past. Spared with the Allies multiple times.) Stamina: Superhuman (Likely higher and should be similar to Italy as he was able to run 25km (15 miles) per day nonstop in a desert climate and Australia was able to swim across the Dover Straight which is 34km (21 miles) with ease.) Range: Standard melee range normally. However, with the aid of technology and military capabilities, it can potentially be planetary. Standard Equipment: Any Japanese firearm or other weapon. Intelligence: Genius (The nations speak every human language, created their own exclusive language, been around from hundreds to thousands of years, and are military strategists with countless battle experience) Weaknesses: He sometimes complains about having a bad back and he doesn't like getting too worked up because of his "old age" but he is still a formidable fighter. Like every other Hetalia character, while utterly destroying him/her probably requires the decimation of the entire landmass, he/she can also be very easily killed off if the economy dies. Note: *'Immortality:' As all Hetalia nations, Japan is effectively immortal, as long as the idea of Japan exists, and his country/landmass is physically intact, he will also exist in some capacity. A concept manipulator or a High 6-A character (Who could destroy at least a continent) can easily defeat them. *'Arsenal:' With sufficient prep, Japan can also command the entirety of The Japanese Self Defense Forces Gallery Hetalia-Japan Clip Hetalia Japanese National Anthem Marukaite Chikyuu- Japan Character Song Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hetalia Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Military Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Earth Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hackers Category:Tier 6